Our Farewell
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Auch Wochen nach Celebríans Fortgang ist die Stimmung in Imladris gedrückt. Niemand mag so recht glauben, was der Herrin Schreckliches widerfahren ist. Am schlimmsten hat es Elrond und seine Kinder getroffen, sie alle trifft der Verlust am härtesten. Doch in der Stunde der Not kann man sich auf treue Freunde verlassen. [Our Farewell - Within Temptation]


Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details hier: desdrachenheim.b logspot. d e/2016/02/kreativkasten-26-darkened-days-to-come . html Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

Über den Bergen rings um Imladris ging allmählich die Sonne unter und flutete das Tal mit goldenem Licht, sodass es aussah, als wäre der Lauf der Bruinen aus Gold. Der Herbst hatte Einzug gehalten am Fuße des Nebelgebirges und die Bäume in warme Farben gekleidet. Während die letzten Vögel gen Süden zogen, bereiteten sich die zurückgebliebenen Tiere auf den kommenden Winter vor. Kleine, quirrlige Eichhörnchen sprangen im Geäst der Bäume herum, im Laub, das überall auf dem weitläufigen Gelände von Bruchtal lag, raschelte es lebhaft, während sich Igel darin häuslich niederließen. Die Bewohner von Bruchtal nutzten selbst noch einmal die letzten warmen Sonnentage und wanderten unter den Bäumen der Gärten entlang. Doch sie alle waren dieser Tage trotz des schönen Wetters bedrückter Stimmung, keiner jedoch mehr als Elrond und seine drei Kinder.

Es war gerade erst wenige Wochen her, da hatte Celebrían diese Gestade verlassen müssen, ihre Verletzungen waren zu tief gewesen, sie hatte die Last dieser Welt nicht mehr tragen können. Und Elrond … er hatte versagt, er hatte seiner Gemahlin nicht helfen können, ihre Pein nicht lindern können. Dabei sagten doch alle, er sei ein so großer Heiler …

Schon seit Tagen hatte er sich wieder einmal in seiner Bibliothek eingeschlossen, wie er es so oft tat, wenn er Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit suchte. Selbst Glorfindel schaffte es, für solche Momente Frieden zu geben, auch wenn er sonst so gern gegen alles Mögliche Protest einlegte. Elrond saß in einer der zahlreichen Fensternischen in der großen Bibliothek und sah auf seine Gärten hinaus. In ebenjenen Gärten hatte er Celebrían das erste Mal gesehen, als sie mit ihrer Mutter auf der Suche nach Celeborn im Zweiten Zeitalter in Imladris Rast eingelegt hatte. Er konnte gar nicht begreifen, wie sie jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr hier sein konnte, nicht einmal mehr ihre Mutter in Lórien besuchte, sondern so unvorstellbar weit weg war von ihm. Und doch war sie so allgegenwärtig, weit weg von ihm und doch bei ihm. Es war als hielte er ein ganzes Vermächtnis von Erinnerungen an Celebrían in Händen.

Würde es regnen, durchfuhr es Elrond, würde es viel mehr zu seiner Stimmung passen als diese hellen Spätsommertage, und beinahe wäre es ihm auch lieber, würde sich der Himmel jetzt zuziehen. Mit trüber Miene sah er aus dem Fenster und bemerkte doch nicht, was er dort sah. Vor seinem inneren Auge zog immer und immer wieder nur Celebrían vorbei. Ja, als wäre sie niemals fort … Sie war noch immer da, tief in seinem Herzen, er konnte noch immer ihre Stimme hören, wie sie bei ihrem Abschied seinen Nannen nannte, spürte die Wärme ihrer Umarmung. Noch immer sah er ihr müdes aber doch aufmunterndes Lächeln vor sich, als hatte sie ihm sagen wollen, dies sei nicht ihr Abschied, sie würden sich wiedersehen.

Doch nun war da nichts als Stille um die eine, die er liebte. War diese Irrealität wirklich ihr Abschied, war Celebrían nicht mehr bei ihm?

Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter. Er brauchte nicht einmal aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass dort Ceomon stand. Er fragte sich nur zum wiederholten Male, wie er hereingelangen konnte (wahrscheinlich war Rethtulu daran schuld, dieser Elb verstand es trotz seiner imposanten Erscheinung ja meisterlich, überall und nirgends zugleich zu sein).

„Elrond", sagte Ceomon sanft, was Angesprochenen nun doch dazu verleitete aufzublicken, denn Ceomon redete ihn sonst höchst selten mit seinem Namen an. „Ihr macht Euch schon wieder viel zu viele Gedanken", bemerkte Ceomon lächelnd und ließ sich Elrond gegenüber nieder.

Dieser ließ den Blick wieder nach draußen schweifen. „Warum wohl?", sagte er nur.

„Es war schon immer sehr niedlich mit anzusehen wie Ihr und Euer Bruder von den Prinzen Maedhros und Maglor geprägt wurdet", fuhr Ceomon fort. „Aber eines hättet Ihr wohl um Eurer selbst willen unterlassen sollen. Auch Maedhros hatte viel zu oft diese finsteren Gedanken, ein ihn zu sehr belastendes Gewissen. Das hättet Ihr bei ihm lassen und nicht übernehmen sollen. Denn ich kann mir denken, was gerade jetzt in Euch vor sich geht, und es ist nicht gut für Euch. Ich sehe es in Euren Augen, der alte Schmerz liegt wieder in ihnen."

„Mit gutem Grund!" Verzweiflung schwang in Elronds Stimme mit. „Ich habe kläglich versagt. Ausgerechnet bei Celebrían. Nebst meinen Kindern war sie mir das kostbarste auf dieser Welt. Und nun ist sie nicht mehr."

„Doch noch ist nicht aller Tage Ende." Ceomon beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Redet, redet, redet! Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich Euch das schon gepredigt habe, und immer noch habt Ihr es Euch nicht zu Herzen genommen. Dabei kennen wir uns nun schon wirklich Euer ganzes Leben lang. Die wenigen Jahre in Arvernien sind zu vernachlässigen."

Elrond sah ihn von der Seite an. „War da Vorwurf in deiner Stimme?"

„Ja, ein wenig", räumte Ceomon ein. „Eigentlich nicht nur ein wenig. Aber ein berechtigter, will ich meinen. Ihr seid nicht alleine auf dieser Welt, es gibt Personen wie ich oder Eure Kinder, die Euch helfen wollen, Eure Last zu tragen. Ihr müsst es nur zulassen."

Elrond wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Landschaft zu. Zumindest äußerlich. „Es ist nur so schwer", murmelte er. „Wäre doch nur Elros noch hier! Mit ihm wäre das alles viel leichter zu ertragen. Aber er ist nicht hier, fort, gegangen vor so langer Zeit. Wie Celebrían.

Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass dieser Tag tatsächlich kommen würde. Dass er vor allem so schnell und plötzlich kommen würde. Wie ich es hasse! Alle, die ich liebe, verlassen mich, ich kann ihnen nicht folgen. Jetzt habe ich Angst um meine Kinder, solche Angst, dass ich auch sie eines Tages werde zurücklassen müssen. Doch welche Garantien kann es in meinem Leben nun noch geben, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen wird?"

„Es hat niemals Garantien gegeben", sagte Ceomon, „weder für die guten Dinge noch für die schlechten. Wir können einfach nur unserem Weg folgen, der uns gegeben wurde, und hoffen, dass wir die richtige Biegung nehmen. Manche Dinge sind eben unvermeidbar, sosehr ich manches auch rückgängig machen würde. Behaltet Celebrían so in Erinnerung, wie sie war, bevor sie von diesem furchtbaren Gift befallen wurde."

„Und doch habe ich versagt."

„Nein, das habt Ihr nicht. Ihr tatet Euer Bestes."

„Es war nicht gut genug."

„Niemand wird Euch deswegen Vorwürfe machen, und ich denke, am allerwenigsten Galadriel. Denn das ist doch Eure größte Sorge, gebt es zu. Galadriel weiß von allen am besten, wie sehr Ihr Celebrían geliebt hatte, sie wird wissen, dass Ihr nichts unversucht gelassen hättet, um ihrer Tochter zu helfen. Was kann man mehr von Euch verlangen? Niemand kann Wunder vollbringen."

„Ich fühle mich so verloren …"

Ceomon sah sich flink um, dass tatsächlich niemand anwesend war. Dann setzte er sich neben Elrond und nahm ihn in den Arm wie das kleine Kind vor so langer Zeit. Er sollte jetzt nicht der große Fürst der Eldar sein, sollte jetzt nicht für alle stark sein müssen. Dankbar nahm es Elrond an.

„Danke", murmelte er und schniefte.

„Es war nicht euer Abschied", versprach Ceomon. „Eines Tages werdet Ihr wieder bei ihr sein, Ihr werdet schon sehen."


End file.
